


Superstition

by lucymonster



Category: Bleach
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Ghosts don't haunt ghosts. They can't.But when Byakuya lies down to sleep, his dead wife's presence is too real to ignore.





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gen (ryujinjakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).

Ghosts don’t haunt ghosts. They can’t. Humans call it eerie that the spirits of their loved ones sometimes linger after passing, but Shinigami know life is made of the same basic matter as death. When a soul dies once, it departs its body. When it dies twice, it dissolves back into the fabric of the universe until nothing is left but memory and grief. There is no third layer of death. No hidden realm where souls of souls can cheat their final end.

Byakuya knows.

‘That’s right,’ Hisana whispers. Her crisp white funeral kimono rustles as she kneels by his bed. ‘I’m gone, Byakuya-sama. You watched me burn. You picked my bones. The commoners in Rukongai fear hauntings, but my husband is too clever and well bred for superstition.’

She always hides her sharpest criticisms in the softest flattery. Tonight, Byakuya is in no mood. ‘If you were half as dead as you ought to be then you’d stop disturbing my sleep. Begone.’

Cold, pale fingers thread through his beneath the covers. ‘It grieves me to disobey an order from my honoured husband. But I cannot begone when I’m not really here.’

He knows.

He can’t stop seeing her anyway.


End file.
